


Emotional Late Nights

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Virgil and Roman are mentioned but they aren't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Patton woke up from where the four of them fell asleep on the couch. And as much as he didn’t want to, he started to think about the news he had just received hours ago.Or.This takes place right after “Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Breath” and Patton just had to scroll through Facebook.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 23





	Emotional Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Parents Dying, Mentions of OTC Drugs (headache medication), Mentions of Panic Attacks  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.
> 
> Also, you need to read “Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Breath” in order to understand the plot of this story. But to each their own, you know?

Patton hummed as he opened up his eyes a little bit before quickly shutting them when the light of the TV became too bright in the darkness of the room. The next thing he registered was the weight of both the weighted blanket and his spouses, which were quickly getting too much. He groaned as he pushed his arms out to stretch them, then started to remove himself from the koalas that were his partners. 

Once he was standing up, he quickly turned off the TV, which sometime during his panic attack had been put on mute, which explained how they all were able to fall asleep. Briefly, he thought about waking everyone up to tell them to go to the bedroom, as they were no longer college students who could sleep anywhere anymore. But decided against it. It would take way too long to wake up Roman, and if Virgil were to get up they probably wouldn’t get back to sleep, and Logan would wake up at anything so he already had to be quiet. 

He picked up the weighted black which had made its way to the floor when he stood up and carefully made his way into the kitchen. Switching on the light above the stove onto dim, he picked up an empty cup from off the counter and filled it up with cool water. Now that Patton was up, he now realized how much of a headache he had. Grabbing some Ibuprofen from the medicine shelf and turning off the light, he made his way with his supplies into the bedroom. 

He lightly closed the bedroom door before flipping on the lights, he dropped the blanket and the pill bottle on the bed and placed the cup on the table. Then grabbed his laptop from where it sat on the other nightstand. 

With the laptop, he crawled into bed, took two of the tablets, and downed the rest of the cool water. Once his laptop had turned on, he logged in, opened up Google Chrome, and searched up Facebook. 

“Here, we go,” Patton mumbled to himself as he typed George Roberts into the search bar then clicked on the people tab. It only took a few scrolls to find a George Roberts who was reported to live in Roanoke, Virginia and worked at Liberty University. Clicking on the name, it took him into the profile, and yeah, this was his father. 

Sure, it had been many years since he saw him, but the man in the cover photo was definitely his father posing with his mother in front of the college sign. Patton felt some tears forming in his eyes at seeing his father, who was now apparently dead and had been for a while now but willed them away. There was no need to cry for someone who didn’t even like him anyway. He scrolled down and saw a ton of posts on the account’s timeline. Quickly scanning them, he saw that they were mourning him and after a bunch of scrolling, he saw that the first one, posted by his mother, was posted way back in February. His mother wasn’t exaggerating when she said he died a while ago, it had been over a month. 

Patton wiped some more tears away, as he clicked onto his father’s photos and scrolled all the way down the older albums. He couldn’t hold in the sob that happened when he saw the album titled “Angelica’s High School Graduation and Move-in Day”. It may have been a stupid thing to cry about, after all, the photos were bound to bring up a ton of dysphoria and misgendering, but he hadn’t seen these photos in years. After he was kicked out, his parents had blocked all his old social media accounts, including his old Facebook, and by the time he got around to making a new account, he wasn’t interested in reliving the happy moments he had with his family. 

A light knock on the door brought Patton out of scrolling through the album. He quickly closed the laptop and shoved it off to the side before turning his head to look at the closed door. 

“Yeah?” Patton’s voice wavered a little bit, and he hoped whoever was at the door didn’t hear it. Yeah, they all had seen each other cry an inestimable amount of times over the years, but this was a stupid thing to be crying about. 

“Can I come in, Pat?” Logan said from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, of course, Lo,” A moment later the door was being opened to reveal Logan hugging two bottles of water along with what looked like both their phones to his chest. 

“Hey,” Patton watched as Logan dumped the stuff onto the bed before he started to talk again. “When did you wake up?” 

“Uh, a few minutes ago,” Honestly, Patton didn’t know, but he didn’t want to worry Logan anymore that he had last night. “I woke up with a headache, so I’m waiting for the aspirin to start working.” 

“Well, here’s some water,” Patton grabbed the water bottle that Logan handed him, and watched as Logan crawled into the bed and sat down a few inches away. “Do you want me to touch you, or,” Logan hesitated as an indicator for Patton to say what he wanted. 

“I don’t know,” He wasn’t averse to having Logan cuddles, but at the same time, he didn’t know if he could handle them seeing how he had woken up feeling iffy with all the weight earlier. 

“That’s okay. We can wait a little bit to see how you feel later on.” Patton watched as Logan uncapped his own bottle of water and started to take a sip. He then uncapped the bottle he had in his hand and took a few gulps. The water felt good on his dry throat, and Patton wondered how long he had been looking at his father’s Facebook for his throat to become sore again. “How are you, Pat?” 

“I’m good!” He tried to sound happy, but his voice wavered just a little bit which made it less convincing. The fact he was up in the middle of the night after having a panic attack earlier that day may have not helped with the act either. 

“Pat, you were crying before I came in.” Logan moved his arm so that his palm was facing up and his hand was laying on his knee. “I didn’t mean to overhear, but I did hear it through the door.” 

“Oh,” Maybe he was being louder than he thought. “It was nothing.”

“I don’t want to be blunt, so if you want me to be quiet, then just tell me,” Logan paused, but Patton didn’t say anything, so Logan continued. “Pat, your mother’s an asshole, in layman's terms, and just told you that your father died over the phone. Add-in the fact she misgendered you and that you had to go through that when we were none the wiser doesn’t exactly produce good feelings. It’s okay to be upset. It’s okay to cry and it’s okay to feel those things with us or by yourself. But please, don’t close yourself off.” 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Patton started to talk. 

“He died a month ago in a car crash.” He mumbled as he finally put his hand into Logan's. 

“Oh.”

“And no one told me. It happened before the wedding,” He felt himself sob a little bit and leaned in Logan’s side. “They could have been there. They could have fucking been there.” 

“I’m so sorry Pat,” He felt Logan wrap one of his arms around him. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Emotional Conversations”. Sure this may not be a conversation but it’s definitely emotional. 
> 
> Recently, I’ve been writing a lot of dialogue so I tried to write less of it for this one. Personally, I think that it might be boring, but I do like it so I’m posting it anyway.


End file.
